Orcs
Origins Orcs were created by The Sword as a direct consequence of The Leader creating the first Humans, wanting to have mortals to call his own he employed the help of The Leader to create them. He created them to embody the values he holds, strength, ferocity and cunning in battle. Due to The Leader aiding in the creation of the Orcs, they are able to breed with Humans to produce Half Orcs. Biology Full Orcs Orcs comes in almost every colour of the rainbow though colour is hereditary and thus a tribe will usually consist of variants of one or two colours. In some cases rather than being a single solid colour orcs are known to also get patches or stripes of two colours. Orcs also have visible canines or tusks that stick out from their jaw, these can vary in size and different cultures have different connotations for them though larger typically indicates stronger and more capable orcs. Orcs are also not able to grow as much facial hair as other humanoid races, typically only able to grow side burns. Half Orcs Typically smaller than full Orcs they are also less well defined, though usually as strong as full orcs. Their shades vary much and most are paler colours, the patches or stripes that some orcs have is impossible for a half orc to get as well. They also have much smaller tusks though their teeth are usually sharper than a humans. Orc Traits * Age: Orcs are short-lived, maturing at around 14 and usually die at around age 75 unless killed. * Size: Orcs are muscular and have a height of around 6'5. Your size is Medium * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Orcish. Orc Sub-Races Brutes Orcs Think skulls and thicker skin Brutes are almost the acro typical 'orc'. * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, your Constitution score is incresed by 1, and your Intelligence decreases by 2 . * Intimidation proficiency * Tougher than most '''When you level you gain an additional +1 hit point when you level up. * '''Relentless Endurance '''When you would drop to 0 HP you drop to 1 HP instead and then gain your level back in hit points this can be done once per long rest. * '''Powerful Build '''Count as a large for the purposes of determining wight you can carry, push, drag, or lift Bellows Orcs These orcs are pretty by no real means. With beer bellies and round faces they are not typically what most people think of when they think of orc. However while they are not as scary looking as most orcs they are still as dangerous as any, especially when you come between them and their drink. Drink is in the center of these orcs lives and are very rarely not seen either drinking or finding a way to get ahold of some. * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 1, your Constitution score is incresed by 2, your Intelligence decreases by 1, and your Wisdom decreases by 1. * Ale for your ailes '''Being inebriated is the best way to be! At level 1 You gain your 2 times your con modifier as temporary hit points if you use your action to chug a bottle of some kind of alcohol.This increases to 3 times at level 4. 5 times at level 8. 10 times at level 12. When you have these temporary hit points you have disadvantage on any wisdom saving throw. You can only use this once every short rest. And the effect disappears after 1d12 - Con modifier rounds. * '''I can't walk straight but my priorities are! '''You can push for advantage when alcohol is on the line! In a fight there's someone guarding some drink, you gotta have it! Push for advantage in attacking the fool! The local innkeeper has hidden away the drink in a locked room, push advantage to get open the lock! A dragon has a bottle of the most prized rum in all the world, press advantage to for giving an impassioned speech to why you should have it. This can be done once every long rest. Brawny Orc * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, your Constitution score is increased by 1, and your Intelligence decreases by 1. * Enhanced Speed: Your base speed increased by 10 feet. * Intimidation proficiency * Bleeding for Battle '''When an attack of opportunity hits you, you become enraged and gain advantage on the next attack roll you do. You gain advantage on concentration saves for when attack of opportunities hit. * '''Aggressive and Tactical '''As a bonus action move up to 30 ft. towards an enemy you can see or hear. Scarwn Orc * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score is increased by 1. * Persuasion and Deception proficiency * Loud-mouths '''Being usually the smallest but then smartest ones in the group can be hard for these guys to compensate they have gained a quick tongue and are proficient in persuasion and deception. And as an action once per encounter can hurl insults at an enemy to deal 1d6 psychic damage as a bonus action. Half-Orc * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score is increased by 1. * Intimidation proficiency * '''Relentless Endurance '''When you would drop to 0 HP you drop to 1 HP instead * '''Savage Attack '''When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon's damage dice one additional time and add it lo lhe extra damage of lhe critical hit Category:Races